projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Riemsianne La Vaes
She is an antagonist from Shining Force EXA in the Shining Force series. She appears as Enemy Unit in Project X Zone. Crosspedia Entry Queen of the demon territory of Fyrlandt. Has a cold and calculating personality, combined with the authority of her position, The law of demon world is that the strong shall rule, and in accordance with this she deated the previous king while still only a teenager, obtaining the ultimate title of "LA Vaes" by doing so. Her strength and beaty have made her popular among the demons. After learning that Toma was the new Master of the holy sword, Shining Force, she attempted to get him to join her forces, hoping to use the power of the sword to achieve victory over the humans in their ongoing conflict. Gameplay Riemsianne makes his debut in Prologue 4: The Man The Devils Fear, who through Geo-Fortress's transport system appears in Marvel Land's Pyramid with others transported demons by the magic circle in the place. But she is found by Toma and Cyrille who seeks to stop her, so she prefers to eliminate Toma and company (even Dante, Demitri and Valkyrie, although they did not seek damaging her) and takes his Holy Swords by force. However, is defeated by the heroes (incluiding Arthur), so she activates the magic circle of Marvel Land's Pyramid as last resort escape, taking Toma, Cyrille and Arthur with her. Later, she appears in Chapter 18: Light and Darkness, she reveals that she gave her minions to Selvaria to defeat the heroes. But is found one more time by Toma and Cyrille and proceed to help the heroes and defeat her. She retreats from the ship after his defeat. She then reappears in Chapter 22: God, Man, and Demon in in God-Eating Fool's Carrier, a server from The World created by Feydooms based on Soma, Alisa, Lindow, Bruno, Toma and Cyrille's memories. She only comes to hinder the mission of the heroes in recovering the fragments of Aura, however, she is defeated and retreats from the server. In Chapter 28: The Realm of Overlords, she only comes to see the Astaroth's power, who compares it to Fyrlandt's force, and take the Toma's Shining Force, after speaking with Jedah and Astaroth, also, it's revealed that she was the one who controlled the Morolians to make them hostile against the heroes. However, she is defeated once again and retreats from the castle. However, in Chapter 33: Die Even Harder, she controls Toma with his charm, to give her his Shining Force. It's known that she can do that, since no man can resist his embrace, besides that now she is full of more magic than before, however, Morrigan manages to uncharm Toma, due his succubus's powers, seeing this, Riemsianne is surprised and admits that it is a useful power, after a talk, she invokes Makai's demons, Marvel Land's monsters and Bermuda gang to attack the heroes. After a various enemies's defeats, she invokes the Morolians and Coco ★ Tapioca to help her, but she is defeated, before his retreat, she reveals all will be the same thing in time. Remiassance La Vaes Solo Atack.PNG Remaissance La Vaes Multi Attack.PNG Category:Sega Category:Shining Force EXA Category:Enemy Category:Antagonist Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Female Characters